Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël/Gallery
Pictures General My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card (Albanian).png|Show logo used in seasons 1-3 My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card (Albanian, season 4).png|Show logo used in season 4 My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card (Albanian, season 5).png|Show logo used in season 5 except episode 8 where original logo is used. Season 1 My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E5 (Albanian).png|S1E5 - "Urdhër-pushimi i Grifonit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E6 (Albanian).png|S1E6 - "Përgënjeshtrimi i mburravecëve" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E9 (Albanian).png|S1E9 - "Thashethem me fre" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E10 (Albanian).png|S1E10 - "Mësymja e shekullit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - 'Welcome banner' - S1E10 (Albanian).png My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E11 (Albanian).png|S1E11 - "Paketimi i dimrit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E12 (Albanian).png|S1E12 - "Shenjë e bukur me porosi" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E13 (Albanian).png|S1E13 - "Miket e Vjeshtës" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E14 (Albanian).png|S1E14 - "E destinuar për sukses" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E15 (Albanian).png|S1E15 - "Të ndihesh poni i mprehtë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E16 (Albanian).png|S1E16 - "Ylberi Sonik" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E17 (Albanian).png|S1E17 - "Mjeshtria e shikimt ngulitës" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E18 (Albanian).png|S1E18 - "Kush e prishi shfaqjen" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E19 (Albanian).png|S1E19 - "Një shfaqje me qen dhe poni" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E20 (Albanian).png|S1E20 - "Jeshilja nuk të shkon" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E21 (Albanian).png|S1E21 - "Një situatë e vështirë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E22 (Albanian).png|S1E22 - "Telashet e zogut" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E23 (Albanian).png|S1E23 - "Kronikat e simbolit të bukur" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E24 (Albanian).png|S1E24 - "E mira e kukuvajkës që përfundon mirë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E25 (Albanian).png|S1E25 - "Festa e njërit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S1E26 (Albanian).png|S1E26 - "Nata më e mirë në botë" Season 2 My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E1 (Albanian).png|S2E1 - "Kthimi i harmonisë" (Pjesa pare) My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E2 (Albanian).png|S2E2 - "Kthimi i harmonisë" (Pjesa dytë) My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E3 (Albanian).png|S2E3 - "Mësimi zero" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E4 (Albanian).png|S2E4 - "Eklipsi i hënës" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E5 (Albanian).png|S2E5 - "Konkursi i motrave" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E6 (Albanian).png|S2E6 - "Lia e bukur" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E7 (Albanian).png|S2E7 - "Fitoftë kafsha më e mire" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E8 (Albanian).png|S2E8 - "Pela misterioze që vepron mirë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E9 (Albanian).png|S2E9 - "E ëmbël dhe elitë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E10 (Albanian).png|S2E10 - "Sekreti i tejkalimit tim" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E11 (Albanian).png|S2E11 - "Mbrëmja e ngrohjes së zemrave" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E12 (Albanian).png|S2E12 - "Dita e vlerësimit të familjes" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E14 (Albanian).png|S2E14 - "Përmbledhja e fundit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E15 (Albanian).png|S2E15 - "Shtrydhësja 6000-she super e shpejtë e mushtit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E16 (Albanian).png|S2E16 - "Lexoje dhe vajto" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E17 (Albanian).png|S2E17 - "Dita e zemrave dhe thundrave" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E18 (Albanian).png|S2E18 - "Një mikeshë në veprim" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E19 (Albanian).png|S2E19 - "Të përplasësh thundrën" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E20 (Albanian).png|S2E20 - "Ka ardhur koha" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E21 (Albanian).png|S2E21 - "Kërkimi i dragoit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E22 (Albanian).png|S2E22 - "Uragani Drithërimë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E24 (Albanian).png|S2E24 - "Mister në ekspresin e miqësisë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E24 - Ouch!! - Albanian.png My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E24 - Get your claws off that cake you cur! - Albanian.png My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E24 - Oh goodness! - Albanian.png My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E25 (Albanian).png|S2E25 - "Dasmë në Kanterlot (Pjesa parë)" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S2E26 (Albanian).png|S2E26 - "Dasmë në Kanterlot (Pjesa dytë)" Season 3 My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E1 (Albanian).png|S3E1 - "Perandoria e kristalit" (Pjesa e parë) My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E2 (Albanian).png|S3E2 - "Perandoria e kristalit" (Pjesa e dytë) My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E3 (Albanian).png|S3E3 - "Shumë Torta Rozë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E4 (Albanian).png|S3E4 - "Një mollë e keqe" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E5 (Albanian).png|S3E5 - "Dueli magjik" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E6 (Albanian).png|S3E6 - "E pagjumë në Ponivil" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E7 (Albanian).png|S3E7 - "Akademia e Treshes Fantastike" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E8 (Albanian).png|S3E8 - "Ribashkimi i familjes Molla" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E9 (Albanian).png|S3E9 - "Spaiku në shërbimin tënd" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E10 (Albanian).png|S3E10 - "Ruaj qetësinë si Drithërima" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E11 (Albanian).png|S3E11 - "Sa për t'i pasur shoqërues" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E12 (Albanian).png|S3E12 - "Lojrat që luajnë ponët" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S3E13 (Albanian).png|S3E13 - "Kura e mistershme magjike" Season 4 My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E1 (Albanian).png|S4E1 - Princeshë Xixa (Pjesa e parë) My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E2 (Albanian).png|S4E2 - Princeshë Xixa (Pjesa e dytë) My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E3 (Albanian).png|S4E3 - Të çmendura pas kështjellës My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - 'Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny cover' - S4E4 (Albanian).png My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E5 (Albanian).png|S4E5 - Përpara drejt fitores My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E6 (Albanian).png|S4E6 - Ponit Guximtare My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E7 (Albanian).png|S4E7 - Lakuriqët My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E8 (Albanian).png|S4E8 - Rariti pushton Manhatanin My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E9 (Albanian).png|S4E9 - Pitja në familjen e Mollëve My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E10 (Albanian).png|S4E10 - Gabimi i Ylberit My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E11 (Albanian).png|S4E11 - Trë janë shumë My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E12 (Albanian).png|S4E12 - Krenaria e Pites Rozë My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E15 (Albanian).png|S4E15 - Kohë me Xixën My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E16 (Albanian).png|S4E16 - Është e vështirë të jesh krahëlehtë My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E17 (Albanian).png|S4E17 - Një poni që më vëzhgon My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E19 (Albanian).png|S4E19 - Gabimi i Ëmbëlbelës My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E20 (Albanian).png|S4E20 - Besim i madh My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E21 (Albanian).png|S4E21 - Prova, prova 1, 2, 3 My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E22 (Albanian).png|S4E22 - Panairi i shkëmbimeve My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E23 (Albanian).png|S4E23 - Frymëzim i tepruar My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E24 (Albanian).png|S4E24 - Lojrat e Ekuestrias My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E25 (Albanian).png|S4E25 - Mbretëria e Xixës (Pjesa 1) My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S4E26 (Albanian).png|S4E26 - Mbretëria e Xixës (Pjesa 2) Season 5 My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E1 (Albanian).png|S5E1 - "Të gjihtë njëlloj - Pjesa 1" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E2 (Albanian).png|S5E2 - "Të gjihtë njëlloj - Pjesa 2" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E3 (Albanian).png|S5E3 - "Kështjellë e ëmbla kështjellë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E4 (Albanian).png|S5E4 - "Lulëzim dhe mërzitje" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E5 (Albanian).png|S5E5 - "Gjithmonë me Tenkun" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E6 (Albanian).png|S5E6 - "Më i kërkuari i olimpiadës së mollëve" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E7 (Albanian).png|S5E7 - "Zër miq të rinj por mos harro Mosmarrëveshjen" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E8 (Albanian).png|S5E8 - "Thesari i humbur i Grifinstonit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E9 (Albanian).png|S5E9 - "Një copëz jete" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E10 (Albanian).png|S5E10 - "Princesha Spajk" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E11 (Albanian).png|S5E11 - "Në fije të perit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E12 (Albanian).png|S5E12 - "Miqësitë e harruara" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E13 (Albanian).png|S5E13 - "Ëndërr e rrezikshme" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E14 (Albanian).png|S5E14 - "Dyqani i Kanterlotit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E15 (Albanian).png|S5E15 - "Hetusja Rariti!" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E16 (Albanian).png|S5E16 - "Rikthimi i miqësisë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E17 (Albanian).png|S5E17 - "Sfida e motrave dhe... vëllezërve" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E18 (Albanian).png|S5E18 - "Kërkueset e shenjave të humbura" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E19 (Albanian).png|S5E19 - "Sekreti i Pites Rozë" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E20 (Albanian).png|S5E20 - "Prishja e festës së oxhakut" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E21 (Albanian).png|S5E21 - "Nata e makthit" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E22 (Albanian).png|S5E22 - Po Mosmarrrëveshja? My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E23 (Albanian).png|S5E23 - "Thundrakët e fushave dhe MekMezat" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E24 (Albanian).png|S5E24 - "Ylli i shfaqjes" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E25 (Albanian).png|S5E25 - "Dritëza merr shenjën e bukurise, pjesa 1" My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - S5E26 (Albanian).png|S5E26 - "Dritëza merr shenjën e bukurise, pjesa 2" Videos Bumpers :None available Commercials :None available Promos :Channel: Bang Bang :Targeted at: Season 5 :Aired on: :Activity: Currently airing